Baby to Vampire!
by dogsfang
Summary: What happens when Moka ends up pregnant and Tsukune is forced to meets Moka's parents and accept their judgement? This is a different version of Parent to vampire. Enjoy!


R+V The Trouble with being a couple! Chapter 1 Just for starters I do not own Rosario + Vampire it Belongs to Akihisa Ikeda.

Also just for everyone's information this is a simpler version of my story Parents to vampire without all the other stuff I jammed in to the story. So events will be moving a bit faster then in Parents to vampire and they will be different.

The moon light and shadow made its way through the thin blinds. A small breath of cool air from the air conditioner awoke the pink haired vampire from her sleep. Moka awoke to find herself naked and in a large bed. Her eyes pierced the darkness and came to rest upon sleeping form of her bed mate.

Moka reached down and ran her hands though Tsukune's black hair even as she gently pulled Tsukune's head against her reveling in his scent that she knew was unique to only him.

"Tsukune I love you. You have remained yourself despite the physical changes you went though for me….You gave up your humanity and became a vampire just to stay with me. Your silver hair, red eyes and dark menacing youki that others fear Inner and I think makes you even more desirable to us even when you were once huaman. Yet you still have the same warmth and kindness that Inner and I love, not to mention the same intoxicating scent and precious blood." Outer Moka whispered as she cradled Tsukune's head in her lap.

Mokas' green eyes drifted downwards. She felt the bed shift with her partners movement. 'Oh no! Please don't let Tsukune see me like this.' Moka blushed as she grasped the blanket and struggled to cover herself even as she quickly pushed Tsukune's head to the side as she struggled to lay down again. Tsukune blinked as he opened his eyes as he felt a feeling of warmth and contentment drift away.

He reached out his hand and pulled down on the blood red blanket that was covering his face. He turned over and saw white skin in front of him. His eyes eagerly made their way up until he was happily greeted by seeing Mokas' familiar pink hair. Ignoring the fact that both he and Moka were naked he reached out to hold her.

"Tsukune…There is something I have to tell you."

"What is it Moka, come on you can tell me?"

Outer Moka paused only to shake her head.

"Tsukune-No forget it. Its nothing….It can wait until morning. Lets just-Oooh!" Outer Moka let out a groan as she was silenced by one of Tsukune's kisses.

The pink haired vampire let out a moan as felt Tsukune pull her down into the red bed sheets. He turned her so she lay in the nest of pillows and covers. Tsukune began to kiss down Mokas' neck. The pink haired vampire squirmed and moaned at the feeling of pleasure that her precious lover was creating within her. Moka reached up and tangled her hands into his hair. Tsukune moved his way down to leave light kisses upon her breasts.

He then moved back up and licked her neck then gently nipped at it while he smiled. Tsukune continued to stroke down Moka's luscious body as his hands rushed down and grabbed Mokas' bottom. The pink haired vampire groaned as she felt Tsukuenes' manhood harden. "Moka this is so-"Tsukunes' statement was cut short as Moka licked his neck, she and sank her fangs into him.

He could feel Moka draining his blood and yet he didn't care. Tsukune moved forward and as gently as he could muster thrust forward into Moka's women hood. Moka wrapped her legs around his waist. Their movements were slow careful, hesitant. but together the two of them moved to establish a rhythm. Moka felt Tsukunes' blood she was extracting seemingly jump in flavor and texture. If his blood had been addictive before, now it was intoxicating. Tsukune groaned as he felt Moka take blood from him and it added to the pleasure he was already feeling.

"Moka I'm going to-"

"I know…It's all right." Moka screamed in rapture as she felt Tsukune release his seed into her. It warmed her insides like nothing else could. The two of them equally spent let themselves sank happy, tired but exhilarated into the mattress and covers. Tsukune reached up and Mokas' hand joined his as he reached down and removed the rosario. Tsukune could see the changes taking place. Mokas' dormant power flowed into her body. Her hair went from pink to silver, green eyes shifted to blood red. Moka's breasts increased in size and fullness. Her waist and hips now looked like they could temp anyone. Moka transformed from a beautiful teen to intoxicatingly beautiful young adult women. She was a seductive siren that could lure any man to their deaths.

"Tsukune, my Tsukune." Inner Moka purred as she reached down and stroked Tsukune's length gently only to give it a hash squeeze in a subtle gesture that showed Tsukune that he knew his place. Moka reached forward and grabbed him around the back of his head. Moka brought his face close to hers. Her blood eyes seemed to burn a hole in him with their gaze. She felt him stiffen in fear. The silver haired vampire swiftly wrapped her legs around her blood mate to make sure that her human didn't get away.

"Moka…." Tsukune whispered lost in Inner Moka's embrace.

"Tsukune..." Inner Moka whispered as she kissed him aggressively. Tsukune let out a lustful scream as he felt Moka clenched down hard upon his member even as she flipped him over so he lay on the mattress. She brought her hand up and stroked his cheek.

Inner Moka sank her fangs into his neck. Tsukune gasped and pushed himself further into Inner Mokas' embrace. She wrapped her arms around him. Moka pulled away from his neck and went lower. The silver haired vampire used her fingers to stroke his chest. The pink tip of her tongue lingered on her mates chest. Moka leaned forward and whispered in his ear as she stroked Tsukune's naked chest.

"Tsukune you will stay with me right?" "Yes Moka I will." Tsukune said meaning every word he said. Moka brought her lips crashing into his. Her tongue brushed his lips and got them to open for her. Mokas' tongue rushed forward into his mouth. It caressed every tooth and every spot in his mouth.  
>The silver haired vampire heard him moan in contentment.<p>

Inner Moka grabbed onto Tsukune even as he started to squirm, Moka's grip on him tightened as she pulled him closer to her. Mokas' red eyes never leaving his even as they bore into his brown ones' demanding her mates attention with a hint of nervousness and fear in them.

"Tsukune listen I want to take you home to the mansion and introduce you to Father and Mother. I have no doubt that Kokoa, Kahula and Akuha have told father what little they know about you, and he and mother will want to meet you soon. I think that it would be better if the two of us make a formal appearance before father and mother; send me a formal summons to the mansion demanding that I bring you." Inner Moka felt her skin crawl at the thought of her father angry.

Tsukune felt his mouth dry up as he struggled to swallow at the thought of meeting the feared vampire lord of whom he had heard so much about from various youki. Seeing the goosebumps all over Tsukune the silver haired vampiress reached out and pulled Tsukune to her.

"Don't worry Tsukune I am sure that I can get father to approve of the two of us being together…..Tomorrow have Outer call the mansion and she can arrange a meeting…I just hope father approves of you." Inner Moka whispered the last part softly as she groaned feeling Tsukune reach out and stroke her hair in smooth gentle rhythmic strokes that tempted her to lay her head across Tsukune's chest and forget her troubles until tomorrow. Tsukune seeing Moka content rolled over and pulled her to him.

"Go to sleep Moka we'll be okay." He whispered as he replaced the rosario. The pink haired Moka lay in his arms sleeping peacefully but Tsukune couldn't help but to lay awake worrying about tomorrow.

Moka stood up from the couch as she forced herself to continue to occupy herself with a few house chores. Tossing a load of laundry into the washing machine she quickly grabbed the broom and began to sweep the floor in an effort to burn though the remaining hours of the day until Tsukune returned home. The pink haired vampire had called the number that had been provided to her from her mother numerous time at various times throughout the day only receive static on the other end of the line fallowed by a silence.

Moka hung up and looked up at the round black clock that hung on the wall above the kitchen countertop only to stare at the now clean table that had now held a quick dinner that she had made for Tsukune. Her gaze quickly shifted back to the clock as if to will it to move faster to hasten her precious Tsukune back home and into her arms once again, from the office work Tsukune that would do during the day.

For the last six months after graduating from Youki Academy and moving in together Tsukune had always gone out during the day. He would work beside his father doing office work of some sort, and return at some horrible hour during the evening, which more often than not made both Outer Moka worried and Inner Moka angry.

"Stop worrying Tsukune will be home soon, and when he does we can leave the day after tomarrow for the mansion. Besides father will be happy to see us regardless of if we call and tell him that we are coming or not." Inner Moka said in a tense tone of voice. A loud shrill ring erupted from the telephone sitting on a small table in the corner of the living room. The pink haired vampire walked over to the phone and answered it. Moka quickly listened only to hear silence on the other end of the line.

Hanging up the phone Moka felt her vision begin to get blurry and quickly begin to fade to black as she fell to the floor unconscious.

Outside a jet black limo was parked illegally by a fire hydrant. A woman wearing a jet black cloak that covered her face exited the limo fallowed closely by a woman with long blond hair wearing a white dress and tiara. Last but not least a man dressed in a black suit with greasy black hair and a smug expression on his face exited behind the woman.

"Well this was where Akashya Moka was hiding, no wonder Issa demanded that we find her. He would have a heart attack if he were to see this disgusting little hovel that his daughter is living in." Miyabi snorted as he puffed on his cigarette as he went around to the trunk and pulled out two cans of gasoline. The three of them slowly advanced upon the apartment building. A pair of double glass doors lead up into the main hall and up into the building.

A pair of human security guards stood by the doors, looking around occasionally, in a silent display that forbid people from entering after hours without proper identification. Akuha gazed at the human guards with a sneer upon her face. One of them spotted her and advanced toward the doors. Akuha then reached out and briefly gave the handle of one of the doors a tug only to find it locked. One of the guards approached the door and gently rapped on it with his flash light.

"Halloween come a little early this year?" The guard smirked as if making a joke.

"Ma'am are you alright? Why are you dressed like someone died?" The first guard asked as he looked the eldest daughter of the Shuzen house up and down as he questioned her appearance. The second guard joined his partner at the door and spotted the gas tanks that Miyabi held in his hand.

"Sir did your limo run out of gas or something?" The guard asked. Miyabi smiled smugly as he looked at the guard who had no idea what was going to happen to him.

"Officer!" Miyabi smirked smugly as he looked at the two human gurds, "Look my friends and I are just trying to find a friend of ours. You don't happen to know if someone by the name of Moka Akashya lives here do you?" The first guard frowned as he looked at Miyabi and said. "Yes what's matter to you? Besides the apartment complex is closed for the night. If you want to see someone then you're going to have to come back in the morning. By the way is that your limo? I see it's parked by a fire hydrant and last time I checked that means that its illegally parked and I'd hate to have it towed off to impound."

Miyabi frowned upon hearing the guards comment. "Humm, well it appears that they won't let us in Kahula." Miyabi muttered.

Akuha ignored the guards and expanded her senses and felt Moka's youki it was faint but it was there along with something else. It was a faint youki but it was there just the same.

'What is this I'm feeling just now? Its very faint but it's there…I haven't felt anything like it in a while now….Its similar to Akasha Bloodrivers youki but its horribly faint. Its coming from Moka's apartment. I must get up there at see what it is?'

"Excuse me, are you listing to me?" The second guard called.

"Miyabi you mean they won't let us in to see Moka?" Kahula let out a small sniff as two small tears began to roll down her cheeks. Akuka stretched out both of her hands and pressed them against the handles of the double doors and pushed. The force shattered the glass while it slammed the doors backwards sending the guards flying across the hall. The first one got up and looked shocked at Akuha's strength as he drew his gun.

"Aright put your hands up and-what the hell? AH!" The guards screamed in horror upon seeing Kahula yank off her Rosario earring and have one of her arms burst apart in a shower of blood only to have it reform into its large imposing bat wing form.

"What hell are you people?" The guard asked as stupidly as Kahula rushed forward and swung her arm around slicing the man's hand off making him drop his gun. The man screamed as Kahula side step and pivot on the balls of her feet and swing her arm around and cut the man in half. The man screamed as he felt himself fall to the floor only to see his lower torso and legs remain standing separate from the rest of his body.

The guard let out another scream of terror along with string of mindless babble before Kahula sent her arm downwards slicing his head off silencing him forever. The second guard watched stupefied at the shear impossibility of the events in which he had found himself. The guard drew his gun and fired a few bullets at the intruder wearing the cloak.

The bullets seemed to have no effect for they only seemed to annoy the woman as she rushed forward and swung her arm forward and watched as it passed though the human guards neck separating it from the rest of his body killing him and leaving no witnesses to the youki arrivals. Strolling past the mess she and Kahula had made, the trio advanced effortlessly up the stairs and into the hallway, making their way down the hall ignoring the frightened looks that the pathetic little humans gave them.

Miyabi watched their backs until Akuha got to the door that she wanted.

"This should be the one Akuha at least it is according to the phone records, the financial records, list of tenants, and blue prints of the building that I managed to steal. Anyway this was where your half sister Moka is living and we had better get out of here quick someone will have called to cops by now. We have five minutes at best." Miyabi said quickly. Akuha focused her youki upon herself and let herself pass though the door using the moon crushing dimensional sword youki art.

"Moka? Its me Akuha where are you? Father demanded that we find you and have you return with us to the mansion. Moka I need to talk to you its-MOKA!" Akuha gasped as she saw her younger half sister laying on the floor. Akuha quickly picked Moka up and kicked down the door. "Moka what happened her?" Kahula wondered saddened and worried for her half sister.

"Kahula you'll get to see Moka in a few hours right now we have to move before the human cops get here.." Miyabi said sharply. Giving a sharp nod to both Kahula and Miyabi Akuha took her back the limo ordering its driver to make for the Shuzen manor at top speed.

Miyabi said nothing as he began to spread out the gasoline on the floors of the apartment as well as the hallway.

"Kahula you go down stairs and get the security tape then wait for me and I'll be down in a minute. All I have to do is clean something up." Miyabi said quickly feeling just a pinch of hurt at seeing the look of worry upon Kahula's face as he continued to spread the gasoline.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As I said it just the first one so please be patient. It will get better.

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
